


A Much Needed Distraction

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “You’re studying too much.”“Not going to get accepted to work at NASA if I don’t study.”“You should take a break.”—It was finals week and it was draining them both. Neither had the time to spend with each other and since they had been studying too much it seemed like their minds were also elsewhere. So Tweek decided to change that.





	A Much Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

They were suppose to be studying for their finals. They were suppose to be focusing on their books and their study sheets but it was really hard to do when they were sitting so close. They were holding hands, Craig was rubbing his thumb across Tweek’s knuckles, they kept stealing looks at each other. They would smile, their eyes would sparkle, their heartbeats would quicken. It was nice but they really needed to focus.

It was the end of sophomore year of college. Their majors had been declared, and the time they got to spend together was even more limited because of their busy schedules.

Tweek had declared himself a business major with a minor in musical theater. And Craig? He had declared himself to be an astrophysics major with a minor in chemistry.

It would all be over in a week. Then they could go away for the summer like they had planned since the beginning of the year.

When they got back they planned on apartment hunting near campus. It would fix the whole separation issue they were having currently.

Tweek took a sip of his coffee and flipped the page of his economics book. And as he did his eyes glanced over at Craig, who was now intently focusing on something in his physics book. Tweek didn’t entirely understand what Craig was looking at but it made the black haired man happy which, by default, made Tweek happy. The blonde knew how hard Craig had worked to get to this point, and he was getting so much closer to achieving his dream of working at NASA.

It was getting so hard to focus on his studies when Craig was so close to him. It was getting harder to keep his eyes on the book in front of him when all he wanted to do was look at his boyfriend.

Tweek loved that Craig had grown his hair out a little longer on top, it was nice to run his fingers through. Tweek also loved the scruff that adorned Craig’s chin and cheeks. God he was so handsome.

Craig groaned in annoyance as he turned the page in his textbook before putting his hand back on the side of his head.

They had been out this for what felt like forever when in all reality it had been three hours.

Tweek knew his cheeks were getting redder the longer he stared at his tall, handsome boyfriend. Tweek was officially over studying. Well studying books and notes. He instead wanted to study his boyfriend.

And Craig was none the wiser to the lovestruck blonde seated next to him. He didn’t question it when Tweek would squeeze his hand a little tighter. He didn’t even realize the blonde had moved his chair in closer, pressing their sides together. Craig didn’t see the sparkle in Tweek’s eyes or the smile on his face.

Craig Tucker was far too absorbed in his textbook looking at some sort of nebula. Tweek knew they needed to study. Tweek knew they needed to focus. But at the same time Tweek was tired of it. Tweek needed a break, and he wished Craig would have a break as well. He studied far too hard.

But again, Tweek knew why.

Tweek leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder which earned him a quick glance and a grin from the taller of the two before he went back to his book.

The blonde took another sip of coffee from his thermos before holding it in front of Craig.

Tweek would be lying if he said it surprised him when Craig took the thermos. But it didn’t. Craig wasn’t an avid coffee drinker in the slightest but Tweek had come to learn that when exam time came around he would drink just about anything to keep him awake and focused on his work.

Craig favorited Monster the most but coffee was a close second, but not just any coffee. It had to be the coffee that Tweek made. It was delicious, so much better from any coffee shops or any of the store bought shit.

Craig put the thermos down in front of his book and nudged Tweek’s side with his shoulder and a soft smile as a silent thank you.

Tweek began chewing on his bottom lip the longer he looked at Craig. He couldn’t help it. When Craig tugged his sleeve up it gave Tweek a perfect few of the tattoo on his arm. It wasn’t anything crazy, just the planets in a single line. No color, just black ink. Very simple. Very nice. Very Craig.

Tweek was there when he got it. Craig had just turned 18 and it was something he had wanted for a really long time. Tweek held his hand the whole time. He asked Craig if it hurt, it didn’t, and no matter how much Craig told Tweek he was okay Tweek never let go of his hand. He never stopped asking.

Tweek made sure Craig followed the proper care routine that the tattoo artist had told him to do. The redness made Tweek worried too because what if it was infected? It wasn’t, the skin was just irritated from the needles.

But Tweek had to admit, it was so beautiful when it was healed.

Tweek blinked and shook his head, returning himself to reality. He realized he was staring down at Craig’s arm with a huge grin on his face.

He frowned when Craig pulled his hand away from Tweek’s. He watched as Craig rested his head in his palms, fingers tangling into his dark tresses. It was obvious Craig was getting stressed out and Tweek hated watching him suffer like this.

And he knew what to do to help him out.

“Craig,” Tweek nudged his side a few times which earned him a glance from Craig. And it made the bags under his eyes even more prominent.

“Hmm?” Craig practically hummed before looking back down at his book before turning the page.

“Hey look at me for a second.” Tweek cupped Craig’s face with his palms.

The black haired man’s hands dropping to the table so he could turn his head and really get a good look at his boyfriend. “What’s— mm.”

Craig never finished his sentence. Tweek’s lips were already pressed to his within a matter of seconds. Tweek was holding his boyfriend’s face close to his, making sure Craig couldn’t pull away.

He was tense, but his body slowly relaxed. It was obvious when Craig brought his hands to Tweek’s sides and practically pulled him into his lap.

Tweek was honestly relieved when he felt Craig relax at his touch. The kiss that was stiff and one sided quickly turned into something that was light and gentle and so full of adoration for the other.

They both needed this. They both missed this. This simple little intimate gesture was welcomed and it was a good distraction from their studies.

When Tweek pulled away it was slow, his eyes watching as Craig’s eyes fluttered up and his lips were still parted. Tweek studied Craig’s face, taking a mental picture so he could remember it forever.

“Wow.” Craig’s voice was breathy as he stared down at his boyfriend with his infamous crooked half smile. “That was... wow.”

Tweek giggled. It wasn’t every day he saw Craig like this and it was nice.

“I suddenly don’t feel like studying anymore.”

Tweek watched as Craig stood and packed his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed hold of Tweek’s metal thermos and held out his hand, pulling his boyfriend to his feet.

Tweek got the idea. He packed his back quickly before lacing his finger’s with Craig’s.

Studying could wait. They had done it enough for today. They needed this. They deserved this. It was a much needed distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. This came from another prompt over on my tumblr and I had fun with this one.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
